Our Beautiful Love
by xXUniquelybeautifulXx
Summary: Who knew I'd meet the love of my life at age 11 only to have my father take it all away. Now follow me as fight to get the love of my life back. -NILEY
1. prologue

Hi my name is Nick, Nick Jonas and I'm going to walk you through my life. See I'm 17 years old and I live with my mom, dad, and 3 brothers. Did I forget to mention that my dad is one of the

richest men in the world? Yup that's pop. Well here is where the drama starts see my dad is what you call snobby and stuck up he looks down on people who isn't rich, he thinks he owns

everyone and everything including his family. He treats his workers like crap because in his words "I own them". One worker in particular, why? Well see it all started 7 years ago when I

was 11 I went to work with my dad on bring your child to work day that's where I met the love of my life, although I didn't know it at the time but she became my best friend, Well up until it

was time to go home and I introduced her to my dad, what's the problem in that you ask? Well her dad worked for my dad hence why she was there and like I said my dad looked down on

people who wasn't rich, he forbid me from seeing her ever again. Little did he know before we left her and I exchanged numbers. We called each other every day and I used to get our

personal driver to take me to see her without my dad finding out smart 11 year old huh? Well when we were 14 she and I fell in love and started to date the thing was my dad was still the

same so he could never know about our relationship so we hid it from my family and hers the only people that knew about us were one of my brothers and her best friend. Well that was until

now see it was her 17th birthday and i had to spend it with her so we went to one place we knew my dad would never step foot in it was this old rundown restaurant just on the outskirts of

town it was kind of our special place we would go there to avoid running into people we know. Well apparently one of my dad's assistant's cousin owns the restaurant and he was just

dropping by for a visit and happened to see us and informed my dad. My dad was furious when he walked in the restaurant surprising both me and her in the middle of a kiss. He threw this

big tantrum about how she wasn't good enough and only wanted our money than once again forbid us to see each other before dragging me off leaving her there stranded with no way

home some birthday present huh? Well I haven't seen or talked to her since then it's been 3 months and I'm going crazy my dad has me on strict house arrest, how strict? Well there are

security guards outside my door get the picture? Now I have a plan my dad's going to accept her one way or another. Question is how I am going to get to her let alone get her to say yes to

the plan. So I bet you're wondering who's this girl I'm going through so much trouble to for, well her name is Miley, Miley Cyrus.

Sooo do you like it? 13 comments on the video saying you want it or we're not doing it


	2. Chapter 1

_**Nicks P.O.V**_

Is it wrong for me to hate my dad? Because I do. How could he do this to me? He just doesn't understand that what I feel for her is real. I sighed thinking about how I was going to do this

obviously I couldn't do it alone, which means I'm going to have to ask Joe for help. If only he was the smart brother it would make this so much easier. Step one; come up with an excuse

so dad will let me out of the house. I had to get my game face on, let's hope all those times i had lied about being sick to get out of some kind of business function my dad was always

dragging us to paid off with my acting skills. I jumped out of bed and walked over to my bathroom grabbing my toothbrush best thing about being rich not having to go to a real school all

of us had private tutors, although now I was the only one still in school I was almost finished just a couple more lessons and I'm done.

After getting dressed I walked out of my room only to be greeted by two security guards glaring down at me talk about extreme yup that's pops for you. I walked pass them as one

followed down to the dining room for breakfast as I took my place he stood behind me.

"Paul is this really necessary?" my mother questioned my father who just simply nodded his head

"he'll thank me for this one day that girl is no good for him."

That's it

"That _**GIRL**_ has a name" I hissed at my dad fed up with his snobby self-absorbed attitude

"What does it matter? She's poor" he stated as if that was suppose to make me forget her

"Money isn't everything" my father looked at me as if I had just told him I wanted to have a sex change or something.

"OF COURSE IT IS" he yelled at me rising from his seat "you will learn that you do not fool with people beneath you they only want one thing and that's your money"

"SHE'S NOT LIKE THAT" I yelled as I stood as well

"Of course she is, she's just some-"

"Someone better than you" I cut him off "she's better than you in every possible way she's better than everyone at this table including me. She's smart she's beautiful she's funny she's

perfect and she doesn't need money to define that she's happy with the way her life is I just wish I could say the same. Regardless of what you thing _**DAD**_ I'm going to be with her

weather you like it or not I turn 18 in 7 months and you won't be able to stop us from being together" I stared at my father hard as he looked at me with disgrace, finally I broke the stare

an turned to walk off

"No you want" I heard him so I turned around

"You can't stop me" I stated as turned once again to leave my oversized bodyguard on my tail

"I'll fire her father, they'll be broke, see how long she stays with you then" my father stated cold hearted making me stop dead in my tracks I know her dad really needed that job if he was

to get fired their family would be out on the street.

"you wouldn't" I questioned

"Try me?" from the sound of his voice I could tell he was smirking knowing he had won this round.

"Asshole" I muttered under my breath as I trotted up the stairs to my room slamming the door.

"AWKWARD" I heard Joe yell followed by a slap I assumed came from Kevin.

If i wanted to get this plan done i was going to have to learn how to control my temper.

Next ep is going to be in Miley's P.O.V I really like this story do you? I know this is only the 1st chapter but still I'm excited about this one comment


	3. Chapter 2

Miley's P.O.V

My parents still don't know about me and nick. My mom is worried about my sudden depressed state that she talking about getting me a therapist to find out what is wrong even though it's totally uncaused for I'm not that bad off just not as smiley as usual but to my mom that's like the end of the world.

"Mom I told you I'm fine"

"Are you sure? Because we have a little money saved up for a couple of sessions." I rolled my eyes. My mom is such a drama queen once my little sister got hit in the stomach with a soccer ball and my mom made us sit in the hospital for 6 hours to make sure there was no internal bleeding even though my sister told her she was fine like 2 seconds after it happened, yup that's mom for you.

"Yes mom I'm positive I don't need a therapist"

"You just have me so worried honey"

"You're always worried" I sighed "I got to go School awaits"

"Be Careful!" I heard my mom yell after me as I walked out of the house Nick immediately taking over my mind, his smell, his taste, his eyes, god I miss him so much, before I got to into it a loud voice broke my thought.

"Hey Chika!" I turned around at the sound of my best friend's voice "hey Dems what's up?" I asked as she caught up and fell into step next to me.

"Ugh my new "step sister "is so annoying she's always taking my stuff and my mom never cares all she does is tell me to "share" cause she's having a hard time "adjusting" to a new environment um HELLO I'm adjusting to the same environment. It's so unfair"

I kinda tuned her out after that I mean I love her and all but it's the same thing every morning every since her mom got remarried and now she have to share a room with her new evil step sister (whose a total bitch by the way) she's always trying to compete with people, total attention whore.

When are parents going to learn that you can't put two 17 year old girls in the same house let alone the same room? I swear its like world war 3 in there. Whatever, I wonder what Nicks doing I can't believe it's been 3 months since I seen him. I actually thought about going to his house but I know I'll never get pass the gates.

Uh-oh I think she just asked me a question better act like I was listening or I'll never hear the end of it.

"Uhm yeah" oh no that's her excited look, she's screaming, what did I just do?

"Miles that's great" she shrieked. Huh?

"So what did he say?" what did who say?

"uhh" I stuttered out having no clue what she was talking about. She sighed and shook her head.

"You wasn't listening were you?" caught me.

"Sorry?" That earned an eye roll.

"Just forget it hell awaits" And on that note we walked into school.

Nicks P.O.V

So getting on dads good side didn't go well I'm surprised after this morning he didn't write me out of his will. I sighed bored out of my mind dad got pissed and told the security guards to not let me out my room for any reason I wonder what Miley's doing I feel like it's been ages since I seen her and I miss her like crazy im not even sure we're still together.

I sat up in bed when I heard a knock on my door, weird I thought I wasn't aloud visitors whatever it doesn't even matter now I feel like I'm in prison desperate for a visitor.

"Come In!" I yelled my face dropping as I realized it was only one of our maids bringing me dinner. I sighed taking the plate thanking her as she excited closing the door after her. Ugh! No communication with the outside world is driving me insane dad is taking this way to far. I wonder how many bones I would break jumping out the window maybe it'll be worth it if it means getting out of here and seeing the love of my life again.

It's been 12 hours since my blow out with dad, 12 hours since I've seen the outside of this room if dad wants to play hard then game on.

**A/N**: I know this chapter is super boring but I just wanted to introduce Miley and bring in Demi and a little info on her step sister she's gonna play her part in this story AND im REALLY REALLY sorry that I've been M.I.A for like ever my laptop broke but im back now and will try to update every week Review please


	4. Chapter 3

Nick's P.O.V

So dad finally decide to let me out of my room but not without my security guards of course but I'm working on that see I've been talking mom into getting dad to lighten up on his punishment and she promised she will try.

Now step 2 getting Joe to be my errand boy I wrote Miley a letter but there's no way for me to get it to her so I have to talk Joe into doing it for me since he's not on lock down and Kevin is kind of dads prize son if I was to ask him he'd only squeal such a suck up.

I walked up the stairs to Joe's room and pushed the door open without knocking he jumped out up shoving something under his pillow.

"Dude what the hell Knock much?"

I rolled my eyes

"no one cares about your porn stash"

I turned closing the door in the face of the security guard that was trailing me and locked the door turning back to Joe.

"I need your help"

Joe stood sliding his magazine back under his mattress then turned to look at me

"What with?"

"I need you to deliver something for me and there's no way dad could find out"

"I don't know if I should be a part of this I don't want guys twice my size following me around"

"He won't find out I just need you to deliver a message to Miley for me"

"Are you crazy? If dad was to ever find out I did that he would disinherit me"

"That's why he's not going to find out. Look Joe dad doesn't care where you go you're not being watched please"

"I don't know" Joe stated unsure

"Please Joe you're my only hope"

Joe sighed sensing the desperation in his brother's voice "fine give it to me but if I get caught and dad kick us out you're taking care of me for the rest of my life"

I jumped up overly excited hugging Joe "Yes! Dude thank you so so much"

Pushing nick off him Joe held out his hand

"Whatever just give it to me"

Reaching into my pocket I pulled out the folded up paper and handed it to Joe

"Her address is on the back just program it into the gps and make sure you hand it straight to her"

"Can't I just leave it in her mail box or something?"

"No her family doesn't know about us and the last thing we need is something else getting in the way and Joe?"

"What now?"

"Thanks"

A/N Sooooo long time no see huh? Haven't posted on this story in almost a year but 12th grade wasn't as easy as I thought it would be then my grandma passed and I kind of fell off from everybody and everything but I'm trying to pick myself up and get my life back on track and for some reason I was in a strange writing mood I haven't had one of those in a long time so I'm sorry if this chapter totally suck but anyways on a happier not I'm about to graduate in a couple days YAY! Anyways enjoy since im out for summer I'm going to be writing a lot more I'm going to try and get the next chapter out some time next week.


	5. Chapter 4

Miley's P.O.V

"So then she threw a book at his head and stormed out of class" demi finished up looking up at me as I started laughing "he so deserved that I hate cheaters, Lucy could do so much better than David" I nodded at my best friend filling me in on what happened today at school "plus everyone knows she's in love with Ian anyways" I smiled again nodding along with her. On a normal day I'd be listening intently and filling her in on every piece of gossip I heard. We always compared the rumors we heard around school to each other trying to figure out which is true and which is just a rumor. It's an after school hobby of ours but lately none of that seemed important to me anymore all I could think about is _him _wondering is he thinking about me to. I heard demi sigh rolling over on the bed shoving her face in to the pillow

"You're not fun anymore" demi mumbled looking up at me as I gave her an insulted look as she rolled her eyes

"Look mi I know you're hurting but just know everything happens for a reason and if you and Nick are meant to be together then it will happen" I lightly smiled at her nodding my head she always knew the right things to say too bad that it didn't make me feel any better.

"I got an idea" uh-oh that's never a good thing "lets come up with a plan" cocking my head to the side I looked at her confused

"A plan for what?" she rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"A plan for you and nick to see each other again dummy"

"And how do you plan on doing that when I can't get anywhere near him"

She looked at me puzzled then waved her hand dismissively realizing the flaw in her plan but I knew my best friend she wouldn't stop until she got her way

"Don't worry about that we'll figure something out. When it's time it will happen Mi don't worry" I rolled my eyes at that "yea right cause he's just going to come knocking on my door"

"Hey you never kno-" she was interrupted by a knock on my room door as we both froze looking at each other

"Miley?" came my mom voice from the other side of the door as my face instantly dropped for just a second I thought it could have been him Demi gave me an apologetic look noticing the look on my face. Shrugging it off as if it didn't faze me I relaxed back in to my bed.

"Come in mom" I called as she opened the door sticking her head in looking around before opening the door all the way "someone's here to see you he says it important" She said giving me a look as tall handsome boy walked in the room it only took me a second to realize who it was "Joe?"

Nick P.O.V

I was on my way down to dads study to do some serious sucking up _mom's idea_ see dad likes to be right even when clearly he's in the wrong. I stopped just outside his door with sumo _what I like to call the giant security guard_ hot on my tail he must really hate his job having to follow me around the house all day could it get any worse? I took a deep breath and knocked on the door time for some serious ass kissing

"Come in" I slowly pushed the door open poking my head around it looking at dad he didn't even bother to look up

"Can we talk?" I asked nervously I have got to admit he did intimidate me. Dad looked up at me from his paper work "if this is about that money grubbing home wrecker then no" bite your tongue Nicholas smart mouthing him is not going to get you anywhere.

"It's not"

"Well go on"

"I want off this…punishment" Dad looked up at me and shook his head

"Why should I do that you have yet to learn your lesson"

"You can't keep me looked up forever" I stated annoyed with his know It all ways

"I'm trying to do what's best for you and she isn't it"

Now fed up with dismissive attitude I stood up and rolled my eyes "How would you know?"

"Because she's poor she's only using you for your money"

"She's not like that"

"They're all like that"

"Not her give her a chance to prove herself"

"How do you suppose we do that?"

BINGO! Right where I want him guess moms really do know best.

A/N: I know this was supposed to be up last week but I made myself a promise that I was going to make a chapter longer than 400 words and I did it YAY lol. I'm going to try and make them longer but I'm such a procrastinator that I can't promise anything. Idk when the next chapter is going to be out but maybe within the next week depends on my mood anyways hope you enjoyed Review.


End file.
